videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons (SEGA Series)
|image = TBA |developer = SEGA, 4J |publisher = SEGA |released = TBA |gerne = Platform, Party |modes = TBA |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E), Everyone 10+ (E10+) |platforms = Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Mega-CD, Sega Game Gear, Sega Saturn, Sega 32X, PC, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Playstation 2, Xbox Live Arcade, Playstation Network, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii |media = Cartridge, CD-ROM, Download}} Nicktoons is the series of SEGA based on the series of the same name. Games: *Nicktoons (for SEGA Genesis, PC & Game Gear) *Nicktoons (Arcade) *Nicktoons 2 (for SEGA Genesis, PC & Game Gear) *Nicktoons Unite! (SEGA Master System) (for Sega Master System) *Nicktoons Unite! (for Sega Genesis, Sega CD and Game Gear) *Nicktoons CD (for SEGA CD, PC) *Nicktoons Spongeball (for SEGA Genesis, PC) *Invader Zim's Mean Bean Manchine (for SEGA Genesis, PC) *Nicktoons 3 (for SEGA Genesis, PC) *Nicktoons Spongebob & Danny (for SEGA Gensis, PC) *Jimmy's Chaotix (for SEGA 32X, PC) *Nicktoons 3D Blast (for Sega Genesis, PC) *Nicktoons Jam (for Sega Saturn) *Sandy and Cindy's Great Adventure (for Sega Saturn, PC) *Nicktoons R (for Sega Saturn) *Nicktoons the Fighter (Arcade) *Jimmy & Danny's Transport-inator of Doom! (for Sega Saturn, PC) *Angelica's and the Great Temple (for Sega Saturn, PC) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventures (for Sega Dreamcast) *Nicktoons Collection (for Sega Dreamcast) *Nicktoons Shuffle (for Sega Dreamcast) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure 2 (for Sega Dreamcast) *Nicktoons Advance (for Gameboy Advance) * Nicktoons Road Rage (For Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, and Gameboy Advance) *Nicktoons Jimmy and Danny's Transport-inator of Doom!: Special Edition (for Gamecube and Playstation 2) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure 2: Battle (for Gamecube and Playstation 2) *Nicktoons Skateboarding (For Xbox, Playstation 2, and Gamecube) *Timmy's Mansion (For Xbox, Playstation 2, Gamecube, Game Boy Advance) *Nicktoons Mega Collection (for Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox) *Nicktoons Advance 2 (for Gameboy Advance) *Fanboy to the Rescue for (Gamecube, Xbox, Playstation 2) *Dudley & Kitty: Super Spy (for Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox) *Nicktoons Adventure DX Director Cut (for Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox) * Nicktoons Hit & Run (for Gamecube, Playstation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and PC) *Nicktoons Battle (for Gameboy Advance) *Nicktoons Heroes (for Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, Xbox, and PC) *Nicktoons Advance 3 (for Gameboy Advance) *Nicktoons Gems Collection (for Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox) *Nicktoons Racers (for Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, Xbox 360, PSP, Gameboy Advance, and Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons Rush (Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons: Dudley Puppy's Adventure (Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, Playstation 2) *Nicktoons Gameboy (for Gameboy Advance a Port of Nicktoons) *Nicktoons: Battle for the Heart (for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3) *Nicktoons and the Secret Rings (for Wii) *Nicktoons: Wii Party (for Wii) *Nicktoons Rush Adventure (for Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons and Cartoon Network at the Olympic Games (for Wii & Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons Unleashed (for Wii, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PSP and Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (for Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons 1: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network) *Nicktoons 2: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network) *Nicktoons 3: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network) *Nicktoons and Cartoon Network at the Winter Olympic Games (for Wii) *Nicktoons and Cartoon Network at the FIFA World Cup (for Wii) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network, a port of Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure 2: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network, a port for Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure 2) *Nicktoons: Kinect Party (for Xbox 360 Kinect) *Nicktoons Colors (for Wii & Nintendo DS) *Nicktoons: Extended Edition (for Nintendo 3DS, Nicktoons DS, A port of Nicktoons) *Nicktoons CD: Special Edition (for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Playstation Network, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, port of Nicktoons CD) *Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure 3D (for Nintendo 3DS, a port of Nicktoons Spongebob Adventure) *Nicktoons Generations (for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS) *Nicktoons: Playstation Party (for Playstation 3, PSP) Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Sega Games Category:SEGA Genesis Games Category:SEGA CD Games Category:SEGA Master System Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Game Gear Games Category:PC Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:SEGA 32X Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PSP Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox Kinect Games Category:Gameboy Advance Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Skateboarding games